


Remember, Remember the 7th of November

by sunkelles



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Among Us, Gen, Quarantine fics, Vote Him Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27440482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: “HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS?!?!” Mabel screams.“Uh, which news?” he asks. There’s been a lot of news, both important and stupid recently. Is this about destiel? Mabel had been pretty big on that ship back in middle school, but he couldn’t imagine she’d be that excited about how it ended. They did send her favorite character to super hell for being gay.“Dip,” Mabel says, “we won.” Dipper feels something click in his mind, but it doesn't feel genuine. It's less of a eureka moment and more of a short-circuit.“The election?” he asks, blinking slowly.
Relationships: Dipper Pines & Mabel Pines
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Remember, Remember the 7th of November

**Author's Note:**

> me? projecting onto gravity falls characters? why i've never done that in my life.
> 
> i don't CARE that i'm not writing quality fic and it's just me projecting my stupid feelings onto gravity falls characters. the fact that i'm writing at all is kind of a miracle

Dipper can’t exactly say that he’s been doing “well” for these past few months. Sure, he got into the college of his choice- yes, he’s been studying film production and trying to figure out how to start up his career as Basically The Guys From Buzzfeed Unsolved With Mabel. 

But that kind of, like, requires being around Mabel. Or anyone else for that matter. When he applied to college, he at least expected to be able to GO PLACES and SEE PEOPLE. Dipper’s an introvert, but not enough of an introvert to justify being quarantined in a tiny, one bedroom apartment with not even classes taking place in person. 

It’s starting to feel like he’ll never be able to start chasing ghosts because he’ll never get to start doing anything. The world might be caught in a perpetual state of Corona Quarantine as America descends into Weirdmaggedon But Without Bill. 

Dipper lets out a frustrated sigh. He’s just so lonely and frustrated. Maybe he should have applied to the same school as Mabel and Pacifica. Or at least one of the ones in Portland so he could maybe see Wendy sometimes. But quarantine just means that he’s cooped up in his apartment and depressed and stressed and binging television that he’s barely paying attention to so that be can blare out his stress from the election. 

He hears his phone buzzing. He's not sure if he's in the headspace to play Among Us well, but it's probably worth dropping in if someone's started a game.  A good mystery always makes him feel a little better, even if he's too out of it to solve it. B ut it’s not someone in the among us group dropping the link to a game- it’s a call from Mabel. Dipper doesn't hesitate a moment before answering. 

“HAVE YOU SEEN THE NEWS?!?!” she screams. 

“Uh, which news?” he asks. There’s been a lot of news, both important and stupid recently. Is this about destiel? Mabel had been pretty big on that ship back in middle school, but he couldn’t imagine she’d be that excited about how it ended. They  _ did  _ send her favorite character to super hell for being gay. 

“Dip,” Mabel says, “we won.” Dipper feels something click in his mind, but it doesn't feel genuine. It's less of a eureka moment and more of a short-circuit.  


“The election?” he asks, blinking slowly.  


“What else? The fucker’s out!” Mabel’s laughing her happiest laugh, and Dipper wants to believe it- he does, it’s just. Hard to believe something good could happen in the middle of this shitshow. 

“Who called it?” he asks cautiously, “is your source reliable?” 

“It was CNN, dummy,” she says, “we’ve got this in the bag.” Dipper’s breath catches, and then he starts laughing. Warmth spreads over him as he realizes what exactly this means: Trump has lost. Maybe things can start getting better again. 

“But wait,” he says, “what if he won’t leave- what if we can’t kick him out-” The anxiety starts to swirl again- 

“Dipper,” she says, “we’ll get that figured out. Like, come on, he lost. It’s going to be hard to spin that with anyone. He’d have to like, get the military behind a coup to actually stay in office after this.” He feels the anxiety swirling a little at that. 

“Plus, if we can beat Bill, we can beat anyone, right?” Mabel says lightly. And Dipper finds himself smiling again- Bill Cipher  _ was  _ scarier than Donald Trump. He had demon powers and they still beat him. Donald Trump couldn’t even suppress the vote enough to keep himself in office. 

Dipper laughs as he starts bouncing on his chair, and then he pushes himself into a spin. He keeps laughing as the chair spins and he hears his laughter mix with Mabel’s. 

“I know, right?” she says, and he can  _ hear  _ her smile through the phone. He wishes he could see it, but he’s a little glad that Mabel can’t see him this giddy. It’s a little embarrassing to just be throwing himself around the way that he did as a kid. 

Then again, Mabel’s never stopped wiggling a moment in her life, so she’s not the type to judge him for that. 

“Oh my god,” he says, “this is just-” He lets out a squeal of relief. After months of feeling like the world is collapsing, something good has finally happened. There’s something to be  _ happy  _ about. He doesn’t want this to stop. 

“I don’t even know what to say,” Dipper says. He’s overjoyed, but- what do you even say when you feel like the world’s tilted a little on its axis? Mabel’s always known how to deal with that a bit better than that. 

“Then don’t talk? Just kick my ass at Among Us,” Mabel suggests. 

“I think I could manage that,” Dipper says. He closes the tab with the show that felt like it was sucking out his soul and pulls up the game instead. He starts a game, sends Mabel the code, and she pops up as pink UnicornSparkles a moment later. They don’t have to wait long until the room is full and he can start the game. 

_ You are an imposter _ .

Dipper grins, but doesn’t let himself giggle. This is going to be a fun round. He thinks he’ll say orange is sus just to see an orange man get ejected twice in one day. 


End file.
